Good Old Fashioned Lovemaking
by arsenicBrickwall
Summary: Dirk and Jake have been dating for a while now. On their date, Jake brings up a valid point. They both think about it, and the following ensues.


Your name is Dirk Strider, and you're kind of nervous right now. Not even ironically nervous, legitimately nervous. Your boyfriend, Jake, just said that it would be "Jolly" if the two of you had sex. He immediately took back the notion, but it's fucking out there. Now, you're thinking about whether it's jolly or not.

"I'm game." You say, masking the shake in your voice.

"Uhm…okay then!" He says, masking his anxiety.

You lean in close and kiss him, attempting to comfort him. He kisses back, shutting his eyes. Your eyes shut as well, as you ravish in the warmth of his lips. You part yours, allowing his tongue to gain passage. It does, and yours meets his. They twirl around one and other, a moan seeping into the kiss. You lick at the two teeth that normally jut from his mouth; he nips at your lower lip. He pulls away, face turning red, you panting. You give him a warm smile, and he grins in return. You slide off his glasses so they don't break during what's going to take place. He hesitates, and then slides off your shades. You try to fight the impulse to look away, but you fail. He turns your head to you're looking at him again. He can probably feel you blushing.

"Maybe we should…err…relocate?" He says, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Good idea," You say, hiding a grin. You're a little too excited for your own good.

He takes your hand and leads you to his room, which is tidier that you imagined. It puts your cluttered room to shame, really. He lifts you up and sits you on a countertop, and then leans in to kiss you again. This kiss is shorter, as he begins pecking your neck. He gives you a few glances, asking if he can go on, and you signal him to keep going. He licks the shell of your ear, causing you to shiver. He bites your neck, driving an "Ow" from you. He says sorry and tries to kiss it better. He gives you a puppy dog look, and you can't help but forgive him. He licks your collarbone and makes his way to your chest, leaving small bruises in his wake. You can't help but moan when he licks at one of your nipples. He takes it as a signal to stop.

"Are you okay? Was that bad..?" He asks, obviously nervous.

"It felt good, English, don't be such a baby." You chuckle.

"I am most certainly not a baby!"

"Well you're being a fussy little—ah…"

You bite your lip when he begins to suck at your nipple, using his other hand to tease the other. He's pretty good for a first-timer. He leaves them behind and kisses your stomach. He licks your belly button, which strikes you as odd, but whatever. He looks up at you. He asks you to take off your boxers. You hesitate and slide them off, leaving you naked except for your socks. He eyes your half-hard penis, face bright red at the sight. He slides his finger up the length of it, making you moan. He grins and holds the head in his fingers. He squeezes it. Another moan on your part. He then wraps his fingers around the shaft and begins pumping slowly. You groan, toes curling and knees trembling. You put your hand over your mouth, trying and failing at keeping your cool. He licks the head of your cock, gently sucking at it. Your mind is going a thousand miles an hour, filled with so many conflicting thoughts that it just might shut down. You wouldn't mind, it would give leeway to process the pleasure you're feeling. He takes in more of your length, sucking at curling his tongue around it. You don't know what you expected, but this is not it.

He removes your throbbing member from his mouth, licking his lips and looking at you with innocent eyes. Those eyes turn lustful as he lifts you onto his bed, your arrival disrupting the sheets. He climbs under them with you, fingers lacing through his dark locks. He looks happier than you, he's practically gleaming. "We're doing this man," He says, giggling.

"We're making this happen," You reply dorkishly.

He positions himself over you, kissing you softly to comfort you. He moistens his fingers with saliva, and then pushes one into you. You wrap your arms around him, one of your hands squeezing his hard shoulder. He thrusts his finger in and out of you gently and slowly, increasing his pace slightly after a while. He inserts another finger, scissoring them to stretch your hole. You resist the urge to kick at him. He thrusts the two fingers, still stretching you. You curl your toes again, and squeeze him harder. He takes his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets next to you. It'll dry, right? He kisses your neck, lining his member up to your now stretched hole. He looks at you, you nod. He pushes the head into you, causing the both of you to tense up. He slowly pushes in the rest of his cock, breathing deeply. Your breath hitches. He holds still as your muscles relax around him. You nod at him when you're ready, and he begins thrusting in and out gently.

Numerous moans escape from you as you squeeze your eyes shut. You squirm a little when he increases his pace slightly. He hits a bundle of nerves that makes you moan his name loudly. He stops and keeps striking that spot, making you pant and groan. He kisses you, tongue swirling in your mouth when he speeds up again. The covers have been long off of you two, and you'd be cold if it weren't for Jake thrusting into you. He lifts your knees over his shoulders and keeps thrusting, going more roughly now. You clench the sheets in your fists, moaning loudly. Your mewls drown his out, so you quiet down. His groans are much more contained, much deeper and raspy. You love the way it sounds. When your legs eventually drop, you hold him tightly, your nails digging into his back. You want to wipe away the tears that formed at the corners of your eyes, but you risk digging your eyeball out. You feel a pang of…something. You don't know what it is, but you'd be damned if it didn't feel amazing. "J-Jake…" You choke out, voice wavering in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah Dirk..?" He replies.

"I-I feel something coming…" You almost whisper.

"Me too…I think I know what it is…"

You want to question what the something is when it practically hits you in the face. You cum, moaning your partner's name loudly. You feel yourself tighten around him, and he eventually does the same, slowing his thrusts until they dissipate. He collapses onto you, both of you in hot, sweaty, panting messes. He pulls out of you. You feel the warm liquid dribble down your rear when he does. He gives you a lazy smile, and you smirk back. He rolls off of you and lies by your side. You sigh in unison with him. You huddle close to him, and he pulls the covers over the both of you.

"We're going to have to get my man juice out of there, you know," He taunts.

"We'll do it tomorrow," You say, your words slurring. He kisses your forehead. "Where are my shades?"

"In the kitchen." He wraps his arms around you.

"Cool." You rest your hands on his chest, hooking your legs around his.

"I love you," He coos.

"I love you, too."


End file.
